Scorpius and Mutiny's Crew
Also known as the Space Pirates Balban, these deserters of the Zangyack Armada form a pirate crew operating within the Lost Galaxy. History and Description Members Scorpius One of the two leaders of the rival Balban factions, leading the Insectoid bikers and the Japanese Sea Creature ninjas. Captain Mutiny Zahab One of the two leaders of the rival Balban factions, leading the mythological monsters and the cybernetic pirate soldiers. Trakeena Trakeena was the elder daughter of Scorpius, and thus first in line to receive the mutagenic powers of the cocoon. Shellynda Shellynda is the youngest daughter of Scorpius, who fell into Captain Mutiny's services with the promise of better treatment and a higher paycheck. Villamax and Sambash Twin brother members of an alien Insectoid race, they both came to work for Scorpius at different times for different reasons. Villamax was the honorable good twin, using a sharp sword. Sambash was the wicked, gun-toting twin. Treacheron Treacheron was a marine animal ronin who came to work for Scorpius after his original employer was killed during one of the Balban's planetary raids. Hexuba Hexuba is a Lithopanther who was called upon by Mutiny for riches. Barbarax An opportunistic brute and Mutiny's good right-hand man, Barbarax was mostly in it to satisfy his thirst for conquest and battle. Kegler Bucrates Kegler Bucrates was the head scholar and technician of the Balban Crews, first working for Captain Mutiny before being exiled for his failures and trading his services to Trakeena and Villamax. He was a jolly, good-natured, affable fellow who nonetheless believed that evil would inevitably win over good due to the long struggle never yielding any long-term results for either side, making a deal with the Dark Forces to learn the secret of the Star Soul Jewels and pass on the knowledge to Captain Mutiny and Scorpius. He was often insulted by Villamax's hotheaded brother Sambash, but nonetheless helped him in searching for the Lights of Orion by giving him valuable hints on where they might have been located. When Hexuba, a long-time friend of his, wanted to become the leading general in reviving Titanisaur before Treacheron could, Kegler was all too happy to help out his friend due to Treacheron not bothering to consider his advice first and scorning him. Afterwards, when Trakeena fled the Scorpion Stinger to avoid undergoing the metamorphosis of Scorpius' cocoon, Kegler was sent to retrieve her, only to run into Villamax and help him in training Trakeena in martial arts. When Deviot was brought on board at Barbarax's behest, Kegler became suspicious as to the cyborg merchant's true intentions for the Balban, and warned his friends to be wary of his treachery, especially in the wake of the Titanisaur's slow decaying. After Hexuba was initially destroyed by the Galaxy Rangers, Kegler tried to reawaken her before Mutiny found out, but was framed in return by Deviot for being the mastermind behind Scorpius' death and Treacheron's banishment, and sentenced to death by being thrown overboard. Villamax was able to save him from drowning, but the now disfigured Kegler realized that now Mutiny would never accept him back into the Balban Crew, and advised his noble friend to keep him safely hidden until it was time for the pirate captain to meet his end at the hands of the Galaxy Rangers. After both of Mutiny's giant monsters were destroyed by the Rangers and the Balban captain captured by Trakeena, Kegler finally made his return and exposed Deviot's treachery to both rulers, allowing for a temporary truce until the cyborg merchant faced justice for his manipulations, that is until Deviot forcibly pulled Trakeena into the cocoon and took possession of her in order to exact his final plans for omnicidal conquest. Kegler was thus forced to keep steering the Scorpion Stinger while the remaining generals, Villamax and Barbarax, fell before Trakeeviot's madness. In a last ditch attempt to redeem himself for all the mistakes he had caused and avenge his friends, Kegler secretly contacted Mike through a hidden hotline and alerted him to both Mutiny and Trakeeviot's weaknesses, granting the last of his lifeforce to the Defender Axe so that it could be strong enough to shatter the two scoundrels' soul jewels, before blowing himself up with a bomb to try and destroy the Scorpion Stinger's main engine room long enough for the Rangers to escape the Astro Megaship. During the final rampage of Captain Treachery and what is now known as Trakeenaviot, Kegler was not among the Balban's crew called upon to do battle with the Galaxy and Space Rangers seeing as he was worthless to them in combat and that he had betrayed them in life. As of now, Kegler's soul has been placed in long-term evaluation by the High Council to determine whether he is worthy of redemption or not. Captain Treachery Captain Treachery, his embarassing first name being Gregory, was a member of the same alien species as Mutiny who once served as one of his original generals before splitting off to form his own crew of Space Pirates. His use of dark magic came from a deal he made with the then-banished Queen Bansheera, while his personal Titanisaur, Ghelmadix, was stolen from a Zangyack Armada research facility. In a last-ditch attempt to defeat the Rangers, he used a small rip in the Disney Other Side as a storage room for the souls of the fallen Balban Crew, and he unleashed every last one of them in order to pin the Rangers. This went nowhere. Doctor Furio Hinelar Formerly of Aquitar, this mutated scientist fled to the Lost Galaxy to find a purpose in life. Loyax A member of the race of robotic humanoids of which Barbarax's unit mostly comprised of, Loyax's chosen weapon of composition was that of the morning star chain-flail. In his youth, Loyax used to be a stalwart ally of Zordon and the original Galaxy Rangers of Mirinoi over 10 to 3000 years ago, fighting off against the forces of the UAE, Zangyack, and Balban with the belief that good would always triumph over evil. However, as the millennia passed, and his race's natural longevity trait began to wear out, his strength began to wane as well and he started losing more battles against the Dark Forces than he could realize. It wasn't until he was humiliated in a battle with Sledge (Bounty Hunter) and Darkonda which cost him his family and the Battobas Corps' homeworld that he fell into despair and came to realize that evil would eventually triumph over good, forever signing his services to the Balban out of disinterest and depression. It was he who taught Villamax his honorable principles in combat and chivalry, and the insectoid biker-knight forever holds him in regard because of this, despite the both of them serving as Balban warriors. He would eventually be called out of retirement by Captain Mutiny and Trakeena, who promised him the opportunity to fight the Galaxy Rangers as his last worthy opponent before he passed on into the Shadow World. Secretly however, Deviot plotted to use Loyax as a conduit to channel the energy of a passing comet and transfer it over to the slumbering Titanisaur in order to break the seal and unleash it upon Terra Venture, which would kill Loyax in the process. In the ensuing battle between Loyax and Maya the Yellow Galaxy Ranger, he would eventually come to realize that even though he lost his way, there would still be a chance for him to turn back and fight for what's right, especially after Maya chose to spare him after winning their duel instead of killing him as he wanted. Unfortunately, Loyax would not live to mentor the Rangers as he was promised as Deviot enacted his master plan by growing Loyax into a giant, forcing him to do battle with the Galaxy Megazord, and then unwillingly performing the comet energy maneuver as was programmed into his arm cuff device, mortally wounding him. Before he died, Loyax lamented that even after he chose to redeem himself for all the signs he committed in his despair event horizon, he still unwittingly allowed for the Balban to begin the destruction of yet another world, then begged Maya and the Rangers to stop Captain Mutiny, save Terra Venture and the universe, and remember always to stay truly honorable in life and in battle. This moment would be the last straw between Villamax and Deviot's rivalry, forcing the honorable biker to beg Trakeena to cut off their partnership with Mutiny's forces, and leading to a civil war between the Balban's factions. Loyax was not among the Kaijin called upon by Captain Treachery and the transformed Trakeenaviot to do battle with the Galaxy Rangers once more seeing as he was considered useless to them. Loyax's soul currently remains in solitude in the Pit, meditating on his life's choices, while the High Council/Power of the Stars watches over him to see if he is truly worthy of ascending to Heaven rather than fall to Hell. Titanisaurs Titanisaurs were giant reptilian monsters used by the UAE, the Zangyack Armada, and Balban alike. The Titanisaurs used by the Balban pirates are known as Daitanix and Ghelmadix, with the former's DNA being used to create Grunchor. Lower Kaijin They also employed a large crew of warriors that would be summoned to attack civilians in their operations, and then distract the Power Rangers with a battle that would usually pay out in souls. Sambash, Furio, & Brunt's Insectoid Bikers *Radster *Fleabite *Trencher *Horn the Black Market Arms Dealer *Gasser & Blue Sledge *Ruptor *Motor Mantis *Decibat *Quakemaker *Spikaka Treacheron's Feudal Sea Creature Ronin *Teksa *Wisewizard *Mutantrum *Fatcatfish *Starcog *Samuron *Fishface *Chillyfish *Kubak *Destruxo *The Shark Brothers Hexuba's Mystical Cryptids *Impostra *Maronda *Rykon *Freaky Tiki *Skelekron *Crumummy *Icy Angel *Hardtochoke *Arachnasura Barbarax & Deviot's Mechanical Weapons Pirates *Hammerax *Cannonbrawl *Chameliac *Magnetox *Bazooka Bill *Ironite *Buzzaw *Nightmare Axe *Rocketron Swabbies Swabbies were the basic grunt workers on Mutiny's ship. They were brainwashed and suited into this grunt work, to try and recapture the process of the Zangyack's making of Loogies. Stingwingers Stingwingers are a race of supernatural insectoid warriors who worshipped the Dark Forces, and who followed their king, Scorpius, as the basic grunt soldiers on the Scorpion Stinger. Gallery zahab.png|Captain Mutiny Zahab PRLG_Trakeena_opening.png|Trakeena - eldest daughter of Scorpius shelinda.png|Shellynda - youngest daughter of Scorpius (now reformed) sambash.png|Sambash - the gun-toting evil twin LG_Villamax.jpg|Villamax- the honorable, sword-dueling good twin budoh.png|Treacheron iliess.png|Hexuba battobas.png|Barbarax bucrates.png|Kegler Yartotsconcept.png|Swabbies Stingwingers.jpg|Stingwingers Gregoryconcept.png|Captain Gregory Zahab Hinelarmonsterconceptart.png|Dr. Hinelar Furio Daitanix2concept.png|Daitanix Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Groups Category:The Dark Forces Category:Aliens Category:Pirate Category:Clients Category:Worshippers